


Sleep, I'll Guard You Both

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [57]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Community: fe_fest, Established Relationship, F/F, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Bed's not really warm unless you're in it, you know."





	Sleep, I'll Guard You Both

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 8 at fe_fest on dreamwidth.

Rinkah woke up as she gently rolled over, blinking leisurely at the other side of the bed before she made an annoyed sound as she discovered it to be empty. She made herself get up, hissing as her feet touched the cold floor and went to find their wayward partner.

The little treehouse was bare of Corrin's presence though she could see from the way that the diverse arrangement of their belongings throughout the room that Corrin was quite occupied. Rinkah groaned anew and shook her head as she went towards the shut entrance.

She overlooks the vigilant proximity of Kaze as the ninja slips into action after her. Rinkah noted that her partner wasn't the royal who was currently awake when they should have by all rights been asleep. 

She saw that the elder princes and princesses were together in the preparation field though they did not appear to be genuinely focused on their matches. They all seemed to be watching the lakes.

"You are the ocean's gray waves. Destined –"

Of course, Corrin had gone to seek the company of the only other person who truly understood what they were up against in the coming fight. Rinkah forced herself to not grind her teeth together in annoyance as she came around the corner to find Corrin with Azura.

"A bed's not all that warm unless there's another body in it, you know. It is the eve of the final fight; you need your rest."

They both turned around as Rinkah examined them. They both looked tired as Corrin moved towards her, gently grasping her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Rinkah. I was having trouble sleeping and didn't want to disturb you."

She squeezed Corrin's hand gently.

"No need to apologize, Corrin. Come to bed; I'll guard both of you."


End file.
